


Better Ourselves

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald deserves better, Donald needs help with normal things since the universe hates him, Gen, I messed with Donald's speech again, The Three Caballeros - Freeform, The triplets realize they've been being jerks, everything turns out good in the end, which takes forever but it's totally worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: "Guys, I don't think I've ever seen uncle Donald so happy before." Huey says, looking over at Donald smiling with his two old friends."And that's abadthing?" Louie asks like his brother's gone nuts."Well just," Huey bites his beak, not really wanting to voice his thoughts in fear of his theory being true. "what if it'sourfault he's never been happy?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, please note that I wrote it before the 3 Caballeros episode aired, so if nothing makes sense then that's why, and if it does make sense then I guess I'm psychic! Anyway now that ye hath been warned, please enjoy!

"Guys, I don't think I've ever seen uncle Donald so happy before." Huey says, looking over his shoulder at Donald smiling with his two old friends, the triplets having secluded themselves off to a corner after witnessing the unlucky duck's more than jovial—practically ecstatic even—meeting with the two strangers.

"And that's a _bad_ thing?" Louie asks like his brother's gone nuts.

"Well just," Huey bites his beak, not really wanting to voice his thoughts in fear of his theory being true. "what if it's _our_ fault he's never been happy?"

That gives the others pause, but not for long. "That's ridiculous! What in the world are you talking about?" Dewey scoffs, but the youngest of the three seems to be contemplating Huey's words. 

Huey decides to continue before Dewey can go on a tangent and storm off after working himself up. "I mean, just think about it: we're never grateful, we're always getting into trouble, or even getting _him_ into trouble, and we're always going on about how boring or lame we think he is. Sometimes when he's within earshot." He rubs one of his arms in shame." He's always doing his best to take care of us and we've just been..."

"Jerks." The three say simultaneously, all having come to the inevitable conclusion that the red-hatted sibling was right. 

"Well, what should we _do_?" Louie distraughts. "Should we talk to him about it?"

"No, we can't tell him; that'll just make him feel bad." Huey replies.

"So then what do you propose we _do_ do, oh wise one?" Dewey asks in an annoying manner.

Huey ignores his brother and puts a hand to his own chin in thought. After a few seconds of contemplation he comes up with an answer, and snaps his fingers in victory. "Better ourselves."

"Come again?" Louie says, feeling that answer was rather anticlimactic. 

"We just do better from now on. Give our uncle the appreciation he deserves, and maybe try to do more for him." Huey explains.

"Yeah, he always has trouble with normal people things since something always goes wrong; maybe we can help out with the small stuff to make life easier on him." Dewey offers. 

"And maybe force him to come on adventures with us!" Louie adds, but when all he gets in response is a couple raised brows he stiffens and explains his reasoning. "That way we'll have more time for _bonding_?" He gestures with his hands in a 'follow along' motion. "Work with me guys."

"Oh right, that's actually not a bad idea." Huey says, surprised at the thoughtfulness behind Luey's suggestion. 

"Uh, it's a _great_ idea if you ask me." Louie wasps.

"Hey, how about we wait until those two weirdos leave, and then ask him if he wants to go somewhere to eat with us?" Huey suggested instead of the usual: them asking for money so they can eat somewhere by themselves.

"Icks nay on the 'eirdos way'~" Dewey mumbles and flicks his eyes over his brother's shoulders. Huey turns around to see said weirdos standing right there with Donald in tow.

"Guess what?!" The green-feathered one practically shouts in excitement.

"Uh-"

"Donald's leaving with us!" The red-feathered one interrupts.

"What?!" The 3 siblings shout in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my hope to have chapter 2 out before Saturday, so don't yell at me too much over the cliffie please, lol.
> 
> Also, comments and kudos are much appreciated~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did it! Here is chapter 2, before Saturday~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ÿôū güÿš," Donald admonishes his old friends lightly, then turns his attention to the kids. "Įt'š jùśt fôr á fêw dâÿš. Wë håvė śömê ćåtçhíñg ûp tō dø, âñd thérë'ś šômęthïñg thêÿ ćöùłd ūšë mÿ hêłp wįth. Į šhóûłdñ't bé göñê äñÿ łøńgër thäñ ã wéėk ät møśt."

"Unless you decide to stay with us forever that is!" His friends both shout as they high-five each other and laugh.

The triplets become paler than white at that possibility, especially since they had just decided to treat their uncle better. If he left and didn't come back, then they'd never get the chance! And they'd know it was all their fault that they pushed him away.

"Øh śtöp ít, ÿôū twõ," Donald rolls his eyes at his friends, trying to hide a smile at their antics, but failing. 

"Well, I hope you crazy kids have a great time! Wrestle some Mongolian pit vipers for me!" Webby shouts excitedly, hanging upside down from a structure by her knees, having made her way over after hearing the sudden commotion.

"Will do!" All three adults agree simultaneously. 

"Ÿøû kīdš hävë fūñ tóõ whïłē Ī'm göñę." Donald says before he and his old pals head off, laughing together at inside jokes and shared experiences, Donald having never looked happier.

Webby waves goodbye to their retreating backs, then flips down to stand with the triplets. "So what do you guys wanna do now? Arcade, board games, dangerous adventure that has the potential to get us all killed?" When several seconds of silence are all that follows she turns to look at her friends.

None of them are able to respond, staring unblinkingly off into the distance, having been too shocked to say anything to their uncle or his friends after hearing of the possibly permanent nature of Donald's departure. Webby waves a hand in front of their petrified faces. "Guys, are you okay?"

"We've made a horrible mistake!" Louie suddenly shouts, having broken free of his statue-esque state.

"What are you talking about?" Webby inquires, thoroughly confused. 

"We let uncle Donald slip away!" Huey cries, falling to his knees. 

"What? But guys, he hasn't actually left yet." She points out, but her words fall on deaf ears in the triplets' crazed state. 

"Oh, what are we going to do?!" Dewey pulls at his face, stretching his bottom eyelids down in the process until they revealed the pinkness underneath.

"GUYS!! What's going on?" She asks after finally getting their attention.

"We've been horrible to uncle Donald." Dewey mumbles into the dirt from his new position on the ground, all three panicking ducks having collapsed onto their fronts. 

"What? When? Today?"

"No, our whole lives!" Luey cries, flipping onto his back.

"Uh,"

"And you heard that cigar-sucking green guy and the pistol-wielding red dude; uncle Donald's gonna realize how much better off he is with them and leave us forever!" Huey points out frantically. "And we'll never get the chance to say we're sorry!" 

"Or help him with the small stuff!"

"Or force him to go on adventures with us!"

"But guys, he _hasn't left yet_." Webby says slowly and deliberately, hoping it actually gets through their thick skulls this time. 

"That's right! We still have time to stop the plane before it leaves!" Huey exclaims, jumping to his feet. "Okay everyone, change of plans! We have to tell him now; there's no other choice! Otherwise he'll leave forever!! I'll draw up the designs for a trap that will jam the wheels so the plane can't take off!" He finishes, running around circuitously in search of a pen and paper.

"I can go grab the supplies while you draw it!" Dewey shouts while trying to decide in which direction to go, his legs moving before his mind can even kick into gear and pick a logical path to follow.

"And I can watch helpfully!" Louie adds, giggling manically while joining in on the pandemonium, unable to keep in place due to the sudden adrenaline in his system. 

"Guys, stop!! I have an idea!!" Webby's scream cuts through the chaotic ramblings.

"What?" The three ask after their frantic running in circles is cut short by them all accidentally slamming into one another.

"How about you _just_ go talk to him? He literally hasn't even gotten on the plane yet." She points a thumb over her shoulder where Donald is having trouble loading his luggage, the briefcases constantly popping open.

"Oh." They say before mumbling assents unintelligibly, at least one of them pointing out that that should've been obvious.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" Webby says, forcefully nudging them forward when they still made no move to catch up to their uncle, most likely dumbfounded at the solution being so simple.

"Oh, right!" They take off at high speeds, stumbling over each other, the scene looking somewhat akin to a greyhound race, only much less graceful.

"And hurry!" She urges, noticing Donald had his luggage under control now. 

"Oh my gosh, this is just like one of those scenes from a movie where someone runs in at the last minute to object at a wedding!" Dewey points out. "You seein' it?" 

"Not the time, Dewford!" Huey shouts back. 

"Oh, we're not gonna make it!" Louie worries.

They kick it into high-gear when they see their uncle making his way up the ramp, and manage to tackle him off it just before he makes it past the threshold. 

Donald lets out a squawk of surprise and pain at his sudden impact with the ground below, made worse by three ducks landing on top of him. "Øw, whät'ś thê bïg īdëâ?"

"We're sorry!!" His three nephews shout in earnest, close to tears.

"Ûh, ït'š ñöt ręáłłÿ thãt bīg â dêäł." He didn't even get a concussion this time.

"No, not that! Well, that too," Huey mumbles before getting right back to the shouting. "But for being jerks to you our whole entire lives!"

"We promise to be better if you don't leave us forever!" Louie begs, hands clasped together beseechingly.

"Now don't get me wrong, Scrooge is cool and all, but he doesn't even get my name right half the time. We're sorry we pushed you away, please don't leave~" Dewey finished for them.

"Wøw, Į hád ñó ïdëä ÿôü åłł fêłt łíkę thîš." Donald says, surprised at this sudden development.

"That's because we didn't until just a few minutes ago, otherwise you would've known." Huey admits, scrubbing a hand across his face to wipe away the moisture gathered in his eyes. "You're very observant like that."

Donald picks the kids off of him and gently sets them down on the ground one by one before getting up himself and kneeling in front of them. "Økâÿ, šó whåt dįd mākė ÿôü féèł łîkë thìś thêñ?"

"We just saw how happy you were with your friends and it made us realize that we haven't exactly been as good to you as we could've."

"Yeah, we've been jerks."

"Big jerks."

"Big, unappreciative jerks."

"Węłł, Ì hâvëñ't éxãçtłÿ prövîdëd før ÿöù thrèé âš węłł âš Į'd'vē łïkêd; bêčâûšê õf më ÿöû hâd tō łîvé īñ æ çrâmpéd böâthøūśê wïth ńòthīñg tö dø." Donald counters, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Į çōüłdñ't gïvè ÿöû thé tøÿš ÿòú wäñtęd šįñçę Į çōüłdñ't évëñ hôłd döwń â jöb. Štīłł çâñ't." He sighs sadly.

"But uncle Donald, that's not your fault!"

"We should've been more understanding."

"And we will be! If you don't leave us forever, that is." Louie scuffs the ground with one foot, eyes downcast. 

Before Donald has time to say anything in reply, Huey forges on. 

"You gave us what was important. You took care of us and listened whenever we had stories to tell, comforted us when we got hurt or scared, and we always knew we had a shoulder to cry on whenever we were upset. We just hope that we still do." He finished, looking up at their uncle with hopeful eyes.

Donald was starting to get choked up by this point, but cleared his throat so he could speak these next important words. "Łîštêñ bøÿś. Ì wïłł ńēvęr łėävę ÿōü; ÿöú'rē mÿ fåmîłÿ ãńd Ï łövę ÿôû ãłł." He wraps them up in a big hug, his nephews all squeezing back tightly. "Í wâš ñēvęr płâñńîńg øñ ńõt çómïñg bâçk; jūšt tákîñg å smāłł trįp wîth mÿ ół pãłš, šø płêãšė śtöp wørrÿìñg." He implores. Then an idea seems to come to mind. "Ìń fâçt, wôūłd ít bë áłrïght īf thę kîdś jøīñêd ùś?" He calls into the plane. 

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Is shouted back at him.

"Wëłł, whät dø ÿā šáÿ?" He asks, looking at his three nephews. 

"Go on an adventure with our favorite uncle? You kidding? Of course we want to join!" Huey laughs.

"I call shotgun!" Dewey shouts excitedly before taking off.

"Hey, that's not even a thing on a plane!" Louie fires back, giving chase. 

The three adolescents run up the ramp, excited for new adventure. 

"Don't forget me; I am _not_ missing out on this!" Webby shouts, flipping nimbly into the aircraft, having eavesdropped on the majority of the conversation. 

Donald rolls his eyes at all their antics before making his way up the ramp a second time. Before he's even halfway up though, the ramp starts to close and Donald shuts his eyes as he braces himself for pain, knowing it's going to try to crush him. 

When several seconds pass without incident though, he reopens his eyes to the sight of all the kids keeping the door from shutting on him, using items ranging from a crowbar to a potted plant, giving him thumbs-ups all the while, and he couldn't help but smile.

Yeah, things were gonna work out just fine. 

"Hurry up; we can't keep it open forever!"

Well, mostly. 

"Ÿêáh ÿēáh, Ī'm çømîñg." He pretend grumbles, a smirk playing at his beak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that made you cough up as much fluff as I did while writing it!
> 
> And remember, comments and kudos are much appreciated~ I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!


End file.
